Compensation
by Dark Oath
Summary: Dante keeps running into Lady, but the question is Who's compensating for what?


A/N: I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with this. Anyway, spoilers alert. This does contain some dialogue from the game, some of it I made up to fit in with whatever lines I was thinking along at the time. It's about Dante's run-ins with Lady through Temen-ni-gru. This is kind of Dante's thoughts on Lady, I think! Read whatever you like into it XD Just a scribble/ drabble when I was bored.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except my dreams. Original game dialogue belongs to capcom, as does the characters and location,ect. And I'm not owning up to any of my dialogue either. Unless someone nicks it. Then I'll yell.

COMPENSATION

_Damn that woman. _Dante had already run into her a few times on his way through Temen-ni-gru. The first time she'd tried to blow him to hell. That'd been fun. It wasn't everyday you got a babe try to blow you every way from Wednesday and get a free ride to boot.

This place was just full of adrenaline rushes and was showing signs of just getting better and better.

One previous time he'd run into her she'd tried to blow his head off. With a smaller gun this time, probably going for the _subtle_ approach. Dante grinned, amused by his sarcasm. His forehead didn't hurt anymore, but it still felt slightly strange where she had shot him. He took that as a sign that she'd certainly piqued his interest, though he wasn't sure in what way exactly.

Now he was confronted with her again. Covered in blood and gore and smelling none to great from the last wave of demons, he was right in the mood for some 'friendly' banter.

"Hello, again. Your still not gonna get that date you know."

"As I've already told you, I don't date guys that smell of blood." Lady said disdainfully in response.

"And I still don't date women that shoot me in the head." Dante retorted.

"Strange, I didn't think men who had no brain to damage were that picky."

"I didn't think women who shoot men in the head got dates with anybody. So couldn't be that picky either."

"Why do you think you got shot in the head? Because I wouldn't pick you, Demon." She spat the last word. Lady turned to go. "If you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do."

"What could be more important than me?"

"Anything."

Dante, refusing to give her the last word decided to get in one parting shot "You know what? If you were a guy I'd think you were compensating for something with a gun that big. Maybe you are, you're compensating for having no sense of humour." He called after her as she walked away, then disappeared off into the next room before she could reply; eager for the next battle.

After clearing the room of any demons present, Dante thought back to his last 'conversation' with Lady and conceded that she had probably won that one. And as to his last comment, she could have quite easily retaliated to that one, on account of his sword and that he _was _a guy. He just became more determined to win the next round.

Dante crossed paths with her a few more times but not one of them allowed him to further verbally spar with her, to his disappointment, as he was still trying to figure out if he liked her or if she was just damn annoying. But the fights he was having were more than making up for Lady being uncooperative.

Eventually after a few eventful and fun filled hours he came to the library, and there, to his amusement and annoyance was Lady.

"What's wrong, you tired?" Dante said to her, slightly mocking. " Then stand back, I'll take care of this."

"No, _you_ stand back." The aggression was unmistakable.

Dante decided it was time to put the little lady back in her place, preferably away from here. "I told you, you can't do this. Don't you get it? It's not a human's job."

They argued some more. She argued that it was what she needed to do. Her very soul cried out for justice. He, Arkham, was her family. That made this her business.

Patience was not something Dante possessed in an abundant supply. "I'm pretty pissed at him too, you know. Now get out of my way or there'll be some consequences."

"Fair enough." She replied vehemently. "I wasn't planning on letting any demons live. Not even one."

Lady fired first. Dante rolled out of the way as she blasted a missile at him with Kalina Ann. He retaliated, which was difficult as he had no intention of hurting her, he just wanted to wear her out and stop her from attacking him.

The hardest thing was keeping a track on her. Damn the girl was fast. That multipurpose gun of hers was a nifty weapon though, Dante thought admiringly. Then wondered if she'd got a sense of humour yet as he dodged yet another missile.

After much playing of cat and mouse, taking in turns to be the cat. Lady leant, breathless, against the bookcase for support. In spite of her tiredness she fired repeatedly at him, but it had no effect. He kept walking towards her until he was standing so close she could feel his breath on her hair as exhaustion got the better of her causing her to slump slightly against the bookcase.

"I'll take care of him."

Lady turned her head aside. Dante moved away, giving up on the idea of her ever being civil.

"Why do you care so much?"

Dante turned back to her. _Oh, what the hell. _He thought, maybe she'd talk this way. He briefly explained that it was his family matter too, as both his father originally and now his brother were involved in the whole damn mess and he should be the one to deal with it.

That fight with Lady had made him think. Maybe knocked some sense into him. She seemed so determined to do what was right, no matter what the cost. He had realised that this was no longer just about him and Vergil, this was now something a lot bigger. Besides, she would never survive and was clearly drained from exhaustion, blood loss from the injury in her leg and having no damn sense of humour.

"Quite frankly at first, I didn't give a damn. But because of you, I know what's important now. I know what I need to do." He turned to go. What had the woman done to him? Her lack of humour seemed to be contagious.

"Wait."

He turned back to her. "Trust me, I'll make things right for you. That's what my soul is telling me to do."

"Use this" Lady held out Kalina Ann to him.

"How much is it gonna cost me?"

"You can give me your name."

"Dante" He took the weapon from her and went to go.

"Dante." Lady called after him. "Please free my father."

"I will, Lady."

"Dante." Lady called again.

Dante turned back to her to see a huge grin spread across her face as she glanced at Kalina Ann resting on his shoulder.

So, what are _you_ compensating for?"

"I'm compensating for the fact I don't have a gun this big." He smirked at her and walked off. Some things he didn't need to win.

Behind him the library rang with the sound of Lady's laughter.


End file.
